La Oscuridad me envolvió
by Darkalma
Summary: Una historia entre Lord of Darkness y Lily
1. Chapter 1

La Oscuridad me envolvió

**La Oscuridad me envolvió**

No sé cómo es que ha sucedido todo. Por mucho tiempo pensé que mi corazón, mi vida y mi tiempo estaban dedicados a Jack… ¡Cuánto lo amaba!... al menos eso era lo que yo creía.

Los unicornios pudieron salvarse, ha pasado casi un año de lo sucedido, pero, por alguna razón no he podido olvidar a mi señor…Darkness. La primera vez que lo vi sentí un poco de miedo, pero al escuchar su voz tan profunda y sus palabras tan dulces, mis temores se fueron disipando poco a poco…¿por qué lo rechacé? El me ofreció lo que ningún hombre había hecho, nisiquiera Jack puede ofrecerme lo que él en bandeja de oro me proponía.

Nunca sabré lo que es ser una mujer amada por un "hombre" como él…El ya no existe, ha muerto ya que la Luz terminó con su vida.

¿en qué estás pensando Lily? –

en nada! – fue lo que atiné a contestar, no me había dado cuenta que estaba tan sumergida en mis pensamientos.

es que parecías como ida, te hablé varias veces pero no me contestabas.

Discúlpame Jack, es que estaba recordando lo que sucedió con los unicornios hace ya tiempo, ¿te acuerdas?

La cara de Jack se ensombreció un poco y puso una mirada que hacía mucho no veía en él. – sí, lo recuerdo muy bien, pero sabes? Es algo que ya no quisiera recordar, afortunadamente todo salió bien, te liberamos a ti de las garras de la Oscuridad y a los unicornios también -.

sí, es verdad. De nuevo quiero agradecerte por eso Jack – tomé su mano suavemente y la besé.

No tienes nada que agradecer Lily, lo hice por amor hacia ti –.

Nos sonreímos mutuamente y Jack se acercó a mí lentamente hasta fundirnos en un tierno beso. Los besos de mi amado Jack eran dulces, tiernos, con mucha suavidad y delicadeza, cada vez que él lo hacía sentía un bienestar en mi corazón y que nada podría lastimarme. Pero mientras nos besábamos, de nuevo pensé en Darkness… ¿cómo serían sus besos? Me hubiera gustado probarlos.

Después de unos momentos nos separamos, le dije que tenía que ir a mi castillo porque ya estaba oscureciendo y ya era hora de cenar.

Me propuso vernos al día siguiente y yo acepté con mucho gusto.

Corrí hasta llegar a mi casa, mi padre ya me estaba esperando para la cena en la cual charlamos alegremente. Al terminar me despedí de él para irme a mi habitación y poder pensar tranquilamente. ¿ Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en él? Creo que antes de morir el puso un hechizo sobre mí, no había momento en el que no invadiera mi ser y deseara estar con él, en sus brazos, tenía una inmensa curiosidad por tocar su roja y ardiente piel, apretar sus poderosos y fuertes brazos y aunque físicamente no era tan atractivo, tenía deseos de acariciar su rostro y ver en sus ojos algo que tal vez en su vida nunca había sentido.

Poco a poco fui desabotonando mi vestido para poder ponerme mi ropa de dormir, mi mamá me había regalado una bata un tanto provocativa… - la usarás cuando sea tu noche de bodas – me dijo – a los hombres les gusta estas cosas y en ti se verá hermosa -. Era una bata blanca con tela muy transparente, al ponérmela pude notar el contorno de mi silueta, la forma de mis senos, mis largas y delgadas piernas…- sí que es muy provocativa, pero me gusta, le gustaría a mi señor Darkness? – volví a pensar en él, delineé con mis manos toda mi figura pensando en que eran las manos de Darkness las que me acariciaban hasta que paré en seco, reflexioné sobre lo que estaba haciendo y me sentí avergonzada por mis pensamientos tan pecaminosos y sobre todo pensaba en Jack… él no merece que esté pensando en otro hombre cuando le he dicho que lo amo … aunque no estaba muy segura de eso, lo quería…claro que sí! Pero ya no estaba tan segura de amarlo.

Me dirigí a mi cama y la destendí, me acosté sobre ella, cerré mis ojos y ya no supe de mí por ese día.

Hola! No sé cuántos vayan a leer este fic, si no es nadie, no importa! Desde hace tiempo he querido hacerlo. Gracias!


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Ya había estado en este lugar antes, era un gran salón con una enorme chimenea que era lo único que alumbraba el lugar. Una larga mesa con bocadillos deliciosos adornaba el salón, grandes copas de vino tinto posaban sobre ella.

Sentía mucha sed, me acerqué y con mis dos manos tomé una copa y la llevé a mi boca para beber de ella, el vino tenía un sabor dulzón y sentí cómo recorría por todas mis venas dándome una calidez extraordinaria.

es extraño – dije en voz alta – estoy de nuevo en los dominios de Darkness, pero es solo un sueño, es imposible que él esté aquí -.

Me dirigí al enorme espejo que estaba de lado de la chimenea y observé mi ropa, ¡traía la bata de dormir transparente! ¡qué vergüenza, espero que nadie me vea así! Me di la vuelta para observarme y detrás de mí escuché una voz tan profunda y suave que sentí que todos los vellitos de mi cuerpo se erizaron.

te ves preciosa con esa bata – dijo la voz. Sentí que mi corazón quería salirse de mi pecho, latía con furia, me quedé helada, apenas pude darme la vuelta y verlo a él, parado detrás de mí mirándome, no con lujuria pero si veía que inspeccionaba mi cuerpo y sonrió de lado complacido por lo que veía – eres más hermosa que antes "milady" – volvió a hablar.

- es imposible – dije atónita – tú estás muerto, Jack terminó contigo! -

Darkness soltó una risita burlona sin quitar su vista de mi cuerpo.

ese muchacho tonto… y tú mi pequeña reina ingenua no saben todavía quién soy yo. Soy la Oscuridad! Y la Luz no puede vivir sin mí – poco a poco se fue acercando hacía mi mientras que yo trataba de disimular mis nervios hasta que quedó demasiado cerca y yo levanté mi vista, sentía mi rostro ardiendo, ¿acaso estaba ruborizada? Espero que no! Sino él lo vería y moriría de vergüenza.

pero ¿cómo es eso posible? ¿dónde habías estado todo este tiempo? – pregunté con un poco de impaciencia en mi voz – esto es solamente un sueño! Tengo mi ropa de dormir y no es posible que estés vivo! Es un sueño…una pesadilla!

¿Tú crees que es una pesadilla "milady"? ¿te interesa acaso dónde estuve todo este tiempo? – sentí como un brazo de él rodeó mi cintura y me atrajo a su cuerpo quedando demasiado pegada a él – tú… mi hermosa flor, me llamaste. Has deseado con todas tus fuerzas volverme a ver y eso ha provocado que yo regrese a ti -.

No daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, ¿él lo sabía? ¿sabía que había estado pensando en él? Dios mío! Ahora que va a pasar? Sentía todo mi cuerpo pegado al suyo, sentía desmayarme en ese momento hasta que volvió a hablar casi en un susurro.

Has sentido demasiada curiosidad por sentir mis labios en los tuyos, pensaste en si yo te amaba y también pensaste en si a mi me gustaría tu nueva bata de dormir…. Y tengo respuestas para todas esas preguntas – Yo estaba avergonzada, ¿cómo supo todo eso? – tu bata de dormir me encanta ya que nunca había podido apreciar tu figura hasta ahora, sí te amo mi hermosa princesa y pienso demostrártelo – esto último lo dijo en mi oído haciendo que me estremeciera.

Con sus puntiagudas uñas acarició mi mejilla ya que con la otra mano me sostenía de la cintura, fue un toque tan suave que yo instintivamente cerré mis ojos para disfrutar de tan delicada caricia hasta que sentí unos cálidos labios tocar los míos. No eran besos de Jack, los de Jack eran suaves y delicados, este beso era caliente, sus labios se movían con tanta experiencia, sentí que su lengua quiso entrar en mi boca, pero no lo dejé, sentí demasiado miedo y pena al no saber besar de esa forma. Darkness de despegó de mí y soltó otra risita pero esta vez no era burlona y me miró dulcemente.

tus labios son tan puros mi princesa, apuesto a que ese muchacho tonto no te ha besado de esta manera. Vuelvo a ofrecerte mi corazón, mi vida, mi alma y mi amor, sólo a ti. Piénsalo, soy el amo y señor de todo lo que ves aquí, tengo poder sobre todas estas cosas, pero tú… mi hermosa flor, eres la única que tiene poder sobre mí. Soy tuyo y soy tu más ferviente servidor.

Dios mio! Sus palabras eran realmente dulces ¿será verdad? Soy todo lo que él dice? Me ha besado y yo no he puesto resistencia alguna…. Por fin he podido probar sus labios y es lo mejor que me ha pasado …. Ya lo rechacé una vez ¿podré volver a hacerlo? No pude contestarle nada, quería portarme dura, indiferente, pero no pude o tal vez no quise.

¿cómo puedo creerte? – lo miré seria – yo tengo a mi pareja, y ese es Jack, ¿qué te hace pensar que me uniré a ti y seré tu amante?

Tú no serías mi amante – dijo igual de serio que yo – tú serías mi Reina, la persona que llenaría mi corazón por completo y con respecto a tu tonto novio, no me preocupo por él, tú sola, mi amor, vendrás a mí.

Jamás vendré contigo! Yo amo a Jack! ¿cómo puedes estas tan seguro de que te aceptaré a ti? – pregunté indignada. El no apartó su vista de mí ni un momento.

¿Amar a ese niño? Eso está por verse, ahora eres mía y nadie se interpondrá en mi camino. Es hora de que descanses "milady" mañana necesitarás muchas fuerzas. Nos veremos muy pronto.

Por última vez rozó mis mejillas con sus dedos y todo se desvaneció.

Una luz entraba por la ventana de mi habitación dándome en la cara. Perezosamente abrí mis ojos y en mis labios sentía el sabor de los besos de Darkness. No sabía qué pensar, ni sentir…. Era algo indescriptible y casi mágico para mí. Realmente me sentía halagada por todo lo que la Oscuridad me dijo, era algo que definitivamente me estaba haciendo pensar mucho.

Alguien tocó a mi puerta.

buenos días princesa, ¿cómo durmió esta noche? – era Jazmín, mi dama de compañía.

Bien Jazmín, gracias, tengo un poco de hambre, ¿podrías traerme el desayuno?.

Claro que sí Alteza, enseguida se lo traigo y prepararé su baño – dijo con su habitual y encantadora sonrisa. Jazmín era una mujer de mi total confianza.

Jazmín salió a cumplir mi mandato y yo me quedé acostada en mi cama pensando en todo y en nada a la vez. Había quedado de ver a Jack en el bosque pero muy en el fondo no sentía deseos….sentía como si estuviéramos cayendo en una rutina y aunque me gustaba el bosque, ya no me sentía tan entusiasmada de ver a Jack. Pobre, él no se merece esto, creo que hablaré con él.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Me vestí tan rápido como pude tomando el primer vestido que encontré. Desayuné y me dirigí rápidamente al bosque para encontrarme con Jack. Estaba realmente agitada, por supuesto que sabía por qué lo estaba, pero no sabría cómo tomaría Jack lo que le iba a decir. Independientemente de mi encuentro con Darkness en mi sueño, me había dado cuenta de repente que lo que sentía por Jack era un profundo cariño y en cierta forma, comprometida con él por haberme salvado de las garras de la oscuridad.

Por fin después de tanto buscar a Jack, lo vi sentado bajo la sombra de un imponente árbol.

¡Hola Lily! ¿por qué vienes tan agitada?

Jack, tengo buscándote desde hace buen rato, ¿por qué estas aquí? No habíamos acordado vernos en este árbol.

Shhh…es que quiero que vayamos al lago, en ésta época del año crecen unas flores hermosas a sus orillas…ven, ¡vamos!.

En ese momento Jack prácticamente me arrastraba al lago, intenté varias veces zafarme de su agarre pero me decía: - ya casi llegamos, no te desesperes. Lo cual estaba pasando ya, me estaba desesperando porque era importante lo que iba a decirle como para que me ignorara como lo estaba haciendo, hasta que repentinamente solté un grito.

¿Qué sucede Lily, por que gritas? – preguntó un desconcertado Jack.

Es que…me haces las cosas muy difíciles Jack, he querido decirte algo desde que te vi pero no has hecho otra cosa mas que arrastrarme – le dije un poco molesta. Jack puso cara de cachorrito regañado lo cual hizo que me diera algo de ternura y pudiera calmarme un poco.

Perdóname Lily, no me di cuenta que querías decirme algo, ¿qué sucede?

"Oh no" pensé, "aquí viene la parte más difícil, ¿cómo decírselo sin lastimar sus sentimientos"

Verás Jack – dije con nerviosismo – Tu sabes que siempre he sido muy sincera contigo y que estaré eternamente agradecida por haberme salvado cuando sucedió lo de los unicornios – hice una pausa y vi que Jack solamente asentía y me miraba con incertidumbre, así que continué:

Y… todo este tiempo ha sido maravilloso a tu lado viviendo experiencias lindas y memorables, pero siento que debemos de darnos un tiempo porque creo que me he sentido un poco aburrida…

¡Espera! – fui interrumpida por Jack - ¿acaso estás diciendo que yo te aburro?

No Jack, tu no me aburres, me aburre la situación, siempre hacemos lo mismo, estamos en el bosque con lo animales, pero nunca vamos a otro lado, nunca a la ciudad, nunca quieres ir a mi palacio porque dices que los lujos te incomodan… esto me encanta pero…no viviré aquí para siempre.

Los ojos de Jack se entristecieron al igual que los míos por verlo en ese estado.

Entonces….quieres que terminemos – dijo apesadumbrado.

Sí, creo que es lo mejor para ambos – comenté decidida – no digo que sea algo definitivo, solamente para poner en orden muchas cosas, mis pensamientos y sentimientos.

Entiendo….estaré aquí para ti si es necesario Lily, siempre te voy a amar estés conmigo o no.

Sus palabras me conmovieron de sobremanera, y sólo atiné a abrazarlo fuertemente y susurrarle un débil "gracias", nos dimos un último beso de despedida y salí corriendo a mi casa.

Lo que no se sabía es que a lo lejos unos goblins veían la escena escondidos detrás de unos arbustos.

Vaya, el amo se pondrá muy contento cuando le contemos que la princesa ha dejado a ese muchacho-

Sí, ahora tenemos que encontrar la manera de llevárnosla…

¡Tonto! Primero tenemos que avisarle al amo para seguir sus instrucciones…no queremos asustar a la princesa, ni disgustar al amo, ¿verdad?

Lo siento Blix – dijo el otro goblin sobándose la cabeza donde le había pegado el otro.

Los dos partieron hacia "El gran árbol"…mientras tanto en el palacio.

Realmente pensé que Jack se lo tomaría demasiado a pecho, pero realmente lo tomó muy tranquilamente ¿no le habrá perjudicado tanto? ¿se habrá dado cuenta de lo que le dije? – me dejé caer sobre la cama – ahora solamente quiero dormir un poco, me siento cansada. Cerré mis ojos y caí en un profundo sueño.

De nuevo estoy en una gran sala iluminada por la enorme chimenea, de nuevo estoy en los dominios de Darkness aunque solamente sea en sueños es como si lo estuviera viviendo en carne viva. Visto el mismo vestido que traía en el bosque, gracias al cielo esta vez estoy más cubierta.

Doy un paseo por la sala, parece no haber nadie hasta que en un punto oscuro de la sala escucho pasos aproximándose hace mi. Empiezo a temblar un poco ya que los pasos son bastante sonoros y parecían ser producidos por algo realmente grande. Escuché una ronca voz provenir de ahí.

No te asustes milady, soy yo – la voz de Darknes era tan grave y sorpresivamente melodiosa.

Te gusta meterte en mis sueños por lo que veo – traté de sonar molesta, algo que no era del todo falso – creo que no te he dado mi autorización para eso. El rió un poco.

Milady, yo no necesito autorización para entrar en los sueños de las personas, lo hago porque como te lo dije una vez, influyo en la humanidad a través de los sueños y cuando quiero algo, por ahí los consigo casi al instante.

¿Qué quieres de mí? – pregunté decidida.

Creo que eso ya lo sabes mi bella dama, te deseo y quiero a ti, a nadie más – volvió a hablar de esa forma tan melodiosa.

¿Por qué a mí? Hay tantas mujeres bellas que estarían dispuestas a hacer lo que tu desees…

Claro que las hay, he tenido a mujeres como esas muchas veces en mi larga vida, pero… lo que tú provocas en mí es algo nuevo que nunca había experimentado, mi deseo hacia ti es tan ardiente que me quema por dentro – sus felinos ojos se dilataban cada vez más mientras hablaba, su mirada era tan penetrante e hipnotizadora que me quedé estática por un momento – deseo que vengas a mí, si quieres arreglar esto de una vez por todas.

¿Cómo? No entiendo… ¿arreglar esto de una vez por todas? – pregunté

Así es, has terminado con ese muchacho insignificante porque estabas aburrida de estar siempre en lo mismo, te reto a ver a mi hogar una vez más y que te des cuenta por ti misma que el estar conmigo es mucho más placentero y gratificante que con cualquier otro humano… date cuenta que me deseas tanto como yo te deseo a ti… - estaba a milímetros de mí, con su puntiaguda uña acarició mi rostro bajando por mi cuello, hombro y por último todo mi brazo en una caricia tan irresistible que se me erizó la piel.

Esta bien – dije casi sin aliento un poco alterada por semejante caricia – iré a tu hogar pero para demostrarte que no deseo nada de ti.

El sonrió enseñándome sus blancos y afilados colmillos de vampiro, se acercó a mi oído y me susurró:

Espera a mis goblins en la noche, te estaré esperando milady – dejó escapar su respiración sobre mi cuello lo que casi hizo que perdiera la cordura y cayera al suelo pero de repente…

¡Dios mío! Fue solamente un sueño…un sueño demasiado real – vi por el ventanal y pude observar que todavía no era de noche, decidí bajar a cenar algo con mis padres.

Al terminar la cena subí de nuevo a mi habitación. Le había pedido a Jazmín que me preparara el baño con pétalos de lavanda que es mi olor favorito, me desvestí y entré en la tina.

Me puse a pensar en lo que había soñado mientras tomé mi siesta, todo era tan real, casi podía creerlo, sentí que mi piel ardió cuando Darkness me acarició, pero si yo no sentía ninguna atracción hacia él ¿o sí? Empecé a excitarme con la idea de sentir esa caricia o cualquier otra que provenga de él. No es posible que Darkness despierte en mí tanta…lujuria.

Pero todo era un sueño, un sueño extraño y a la vez excitante, me relajé demasiado con el baño que estaba quedándome dormida adentro de la tina, salí, me sequé con mi toalla, me vestí con mi bata normal (ya no quise ponerme la provocativa) y me quedé profundamente dormida.

**N/A: Bueno, aquí un capítulo más, que solamente tengo una lectora jejej pero bueno a ti te dedico mi fic. Gracias!**


End file.
